Juggernaut
Personality Juggernaut had a very violent personality and seemed to have an unwavering hatred for Professor Xavier. His appearance scares the wits out of humans when they see him throwing cars around as if they were no more than paper airplanes. Powers & Abilities Juggernaut's mutation grants him invulnerability as well as massive superhuman strength and endurance. His strength and invulnerability make him physically unstoppable as seen when he derailed a moving train simply by pushing it with one hand or when he walked through the defenses of the X-mansion and an activated danger room in seconds, destroying everything in his path with no harm to himself. His only weakness is his mind. Psychic attacks are the only known method that can put him down. However, this only works when he isn't wearing his helmet, which is designed to block telepathy and other psychic-based attacks on the mind. Unlike the Juggernaut in the original X-Men comics, who aquired his powers through the mystical Gem of Cyttorak, Professor Xavier confirms this incarnation of the Juggernaut is a mutant who's X-gene was dormant for most of his life before he awakened it with mystism (whether it was with the Gem or not is currently unknown). Physical appearance Early Life Little is known about the Juggernaut's past, save for the fact that his father married Charles Xavier's mother after Xavier's father's death and that he is Xavier's half-brother. When he grew up, Cain used secret mystic energies from the Gems of Cyttorak to awaken his dormant X-gene, turning him into the unstoppable Juggernaut. In their first encounter, Charles managed to subdue Cain through a psychic attack and he was incarcerated in Stokes County Maximum Security Prison under the supervision of Captain Stone. He was permanently sedated in a stasis tank using muscle paralyisis fluids to prevent him from breaking out, although Mystique managed to free him on several occasions later on. Season 1 Years later, the mutant shape-shifter Mystique awakened the giant in an attempt to gain control of Xavier's mutant-tracking system, Cerebro. Juggernaut turned on her, preferring to exact his vengeance on his half-brother, and trudged to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, forcing a union between Mystique's Brotherhood of Mutants and Xavier's X-Men in order to stop the giant. Using a lot of teamwork, the mutants finally open all the latches to Cain's psi-blocking helmet, allowing Toad to yank it off. Professor X was then able to telepathically subdue his half-brother, and Juggernaut was returned to his stasis tank. * Survival of the Fittest Mystique breaks Juggernaut out of his high-tech prison cell, where he was held in stasis. Mystique tries to make a deal with Juggernaut. She says she'll get him out and take him to Xavier for revenge, all he has to do is bring her Cerebro. She gives him back his helmet and turns around to lead him out. He knocks her down and tells her that no one takes him anywhere, or gets in his way. Then he smashes his way out of the prison. Juggernaut is trashing police cars on his way to find his half brother. Storm takes off in the X-jet, she flies above the area where Juggernaut is traveling and creates a dense fog. Juggernaut finally arrives at the Institute, with Mystique not too far behind. Wolverine meets him at the front door and tries to bring him down. Juggernaut flings Wolverine through the front of the house and follows him in, with Mystique sneaking in behind. As Juggernaut and Wolverine fight they cause massive damage, including destroying Cerebro. Juggernaut reaches the Danger Room and knocks out Wolverine. Mystique comes in, yelling at Juggernaut for not holding up his end of the deal. He knocks her away and tells her that he doesn't make deals. Mystique crawls backwards and is trapped with Xavier as Juggernaut advances towards them. At the Institute, Xavier tries to talk Juggernaut out of harming him. When Juggernaut won't listen Xavier activates the Danger Room. Juggernaut destroys everything in his path and is about to reach Xavier when the X-Kids and the Brotherhood arrive. He reaches for Xavier, but Jean uses her TK to pull him away. She can't hold him long though and collapses. Wolverine tells them to try to get Juggernaut's helmet. Juggernaut goes for Jean, but the Blob rushes in and knocks him away from her. Nightcrawler ports in while he's stunned and unlatches one of the four latches holding on his helmet. Juggernaut throws Nightcrawler and then charges the Blob and knocks him back across the Danger Room. Cyclops blasts him, but Juggernaut picks up a piece of the Dangerroom wreckage and throws it at him. Avalanche uses his tremors and is able to make him stumble. Quicksilver is able to get to him long enough to open another latch. Juggernaut throws Quicksilver off, but Storm steps up and disorients him with wind gusts. He stumbles back and falls. Shadowcat and Rogue phase out of the wall and are able to get the last two latches. Toad uses his tongue to grab Juggernaut's helmet and yank it free. Xavier is then able to use his powers to take out Juggernaut. Later Xavier returns Cain to prison. Season 2 *'Fun & Games' A malfunction occurs at the facility Juggernaut is held in. His cell is being error-prone and after being asked what their next move would be, the leading authority figure, Captain Stone tells them that they need to make a call. During a night at the Xavier Mansion, Charles Xavier begins to talk to his students, stating that there is an emergency. Xavier stresses to them that while Juggernaut has not broken out yet, his containment unit has began to fail. Charles reveals that he will be going alone while placing Scott and Jean in charge of the Xavier household. Later, Charles Xavier and Captain Stone are viewing over Juggernaut, the captain stresses that he does not like the idea Xavier suggested. Charles backs up his belief and the captain goes along with it. Meanwhile, Charles and several armed guards gear up for the possibility that Juggernaut awakes while they carry out his plan. As Xavier works, Juggernaut begins to awake as he starts moving around, breaking the chains holding him in place before his cell's systems are reinitialized and his paralysis comes back into effect. After Juggernaut falls unconscious, Xavier reveals that someone purposely tampered with the system. Season 3 Months after that, Mystique apparently again sabatoged the stasis tank, requiring Xavier to leave his mansion and repair the tank. This gave her, win her guise of Risty Wilde, enough time to trick the X-Men into having a wild party and a young man calling himself Arcade into getting him information on the New Mutants, as well as possibly other secrets of the X-Men. For the good of Xavier, the X-Men, and quite possibly all humanity, the stasis tank must remain working, but mechanical systems do have their ways of failing. * The Stuff of Heros Juggernaut is "chased" off of a train by a security guard. Juggernaut tells him that he doesn't want to do it, but the guard doesn't listen, so he wrecks the train and marches off. a News van is following the police cars as they chase after Juggernaut. They come across a pile of wrecked cars and watch as Juggernaut heads for this huge dam. Juggernaut continues the destruction, taking out parts of the dam and military choppers. The X-Men finally arrive at the dam and go head to head with Juggernaut. Spyke topples a huge generator while Juggernaut is on top and as he slides down the dam. Shadowcat jumps on top of him and phases him into the dam and leaves him partially trapped. Kurt ports in and out releasing the locks on Juggernaut's helmet. Juggernaut finally busts his way out of the dam wall. Cyclops blasts him full force with his beams and knocks the helmet off of his head. When Juggernaut keeps coming, Cyclops blasts him full force without his visor. Cyclops continues to pour it on, but Juggernaut keeps coming. He finally makes it to Cyclops and grabs him by the head, blocking his eyes and cutting off the beam. As Juggernaut pulls back his fist getting ready to smash Cyclops's head, the all three of the boys rush him and try to help. Juggernaut swats them all off. Shadowcat and Rogue phase up behind him and Kitty boosts Rogue up onto his shoulders. Juggernaut looses hold of Cyclops and Nightcrawler ports him to safety as Rogue continues to absorb his powers. Finally the two of them collapse. Juggernaut rises to his feet first and goes after the unconscious Rogue. Rogue gets up before he can reach her, and as he swings at her full force she bats his fist away. They go head to head, but Juggernaut can't touch Rogue. She lifts him up over her head and throws him from the top of the dam. In mid flight, Iceman freezes him into a huge block of Ice. Then they lose track of him. Season 4 He was once again freed by Mystique and she placed Xavier in his containment tank. After creating havoc in Michigan, he was stopped by The X-Men. He managed to escape being captured and was never heard from again. Notes Appearance Survival of the Fittest Fun and Games (No Lines) The Stuff of Heroes Other faces of Juggernaut Uncanny_-_jugg.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Legacy_-_Jugg.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-men_-_jugg.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age X - Jugger.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Last_Stand-_Jugger.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' Film (2006) X-me_Ani._-_Jugger.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' TV Series (1992 - 1997) X-me_Ani._-_Cain.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' TV Series (1992 - 1997) W_&_X-men_-Jugg.png|'Wolverine and the X-Men' TV Series (2008 - 2009) X-Men_Ledgens_-_jugger.png|'X-Men Legends II' Video Game (2005) Category:Characters Category:Independent Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Villain